1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller device for treadmills, and more particularly to a treadmill roller device having a structure for receiving and retaining one or more bearings therein, and for allowing the roller device to be easily and readily attached to treadmills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills comprise two or more roller devices rotatably attached to a tread base or a base frame, and an endless belt engaged around the roller devices, for allowing the endless belt to be smoothly moved or rotated around the roller devices. However, the typical roller devices have no bearings provided or engaged therein, such that the tread base or the base frame have to be provided and engaged a number of bearings therein, to smoothly attach and support the roller devices on the tread base or the base frame.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,683 to Rand discloses one of the typical treadmills also comprising a tread base or a base frame including a number of bearings provided and engaged therein, to rotatably attach and support two or more roller devices thereto, and an endless belt engaged around the roller devices, for allowing the endless belt to be smoothly moved or rotated around the roller devices. However, similarly, the typical roller devices have no bearings provided or engaged therein, such that the tread base or the base frame also have to be provided and engaged a number of bearings therein, to smoothly attach and support the roller devices on the tread base or the base frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,074 to Taitel et al. discloses another typical treadmill also comprising a tread base or a base frame including a number of bearings provided and engaged therein, to rotatably attach and support two or more roller devices thereto, and a number of inserts or support members are required to be engaged into the ends of the roller devices, before the roller devices may be rotatably attached to the tread base or the base frame. In addition, similarly, the typical roller devices also have no bearings provided or engaged therein, such that the tread base or the base frame also have to be provided and engaged the bearings therein, to smoothly attach and support the roller devices on the tread base or the base frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional roller devices.